


maybe we'll go too far (we just don't care)

by imstephtacular



Series: Public sex!Ziam [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Biting, Bruising, Dirty Talk, Dom Liam, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutlet, Sub Zayn, dom!liam, exhibitionist!liam, sub!zayn, ziam, ziam smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imstephtacular/pseuds/imstephtacular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's got a thing for sex in public places</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe we'll go too far (we just don't care)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post (http://zlasses.tumblr.com/post/85187015523/liam-and-harry-look-like-theyd-be-most-likely-to) originally, but then THIS (http://givemethatpaynis.tumblr.com/post/85189535727/zlasses-liam-and-harry-look-like-theyd-be-most) update/addition to the post made it a sure thing to undertake 
> 
> I could probably write an entire series like this.....which could be dangerous...don't tempt me ;)
> 
> And apparently people really enjoy Ziam smut (ok let's be honest who DOESN'T) but after posting my first Ziam smut fic last week, I thought you lovely readers deserved more!
> 
> Title from John Legend's song PDA (We just don't care)
> 
> ENJOY xoxo

“I love being back in London,” Liam purrs as he and Zayn walk hand in hand down the familiar streets of their city. “I’ve missed nearly everything about it.” 

Zayn starts swinging their arms back and forth between them, humming to himself. 

“You know what I’ve never done, though?” Liam raises his brow, peering at Zayn out of the corner of his eyes. Before Zayn can answer, Liam’s dragging him towards an empty phone booth a few yards down and pulling him inside. Zayn is stifling his rough laugh as Liam closes the door behind them and circles Zayn in his arms. Liam’s laughing too and his smile has gone a dark shade of mischievous. 

Even though Zayn is tiny and Liam’s wrapped around him, the space is still cramped and awkward, but Liam doesn’t seem to care. He backs himself up and onto the small seat and draws Zayn into his lap, wrapping his legs around Zayn’s back and waist. He starts kissing Zayn’s face and neck feverishly, blowing hot breath along his jawline and against his collarbones, biting gently. Zayn moans and rolls his head, exposing every inch of his skin to Liam’s teeth. He tries to speak, something, anything, but Liam shushes him roughly, a growl, a hard bite to a vein in his neck, a suffocating kiss on his lips. Zayn sighs into Liam’s mouth and grasps wildly at his shoulders and the back of his head, fingers clinging to the soft bits of hair at the nape of his neck. 

Zayn’s linked his ankles around the back of Liam, settling right above Liam’s ass, and is clawing at his shirt, pulling it up and over Liam’s head in one swoop, earning an even more feral snarl from Liam’s throat. Zayn is grinding his hips in violent circles against Liam’s, the coarse fabric of the jeans getting to be too much, smothering. “Leey,” Zayn cries, but Liam’s silencing him again with his lips, thick and swollen, swallowing Zayn’s mouth. Zayn whimpers and kisses back, biting punctuation marks into Liam’s bottom lip. Liam groans, hissing a sigh, bucking up into Zayn’s hips, gripping Zayn’s ass and hitching him higher, closer. “Li,” Zayn moans again, “can’t…”

Liam takes the cue and plants his feet back on the floor, pulling Zayn up to settle on his hips, and grinding up into him faster and rougher. Zayn’s hands travel the length of Liam’s back, the roads and rivers of his shoulders, the creases in his muscles, and leaves trails of scratches that decorate Liam’s back. Zayn flutters his eyes open, briefly, to revel in the wrecked state Liam’s falling into, and notices a crowd forming outside the windows that surround them on three sides. “Babe,” he grunts into the dip of Liam’s collarbone. “We’ve got spectators.” Zayn flushes, just slightly.

Liam pulls back, cocking his head and peering outside. “Good, let’s give them a show,” Liam whispers, lifting Zayn off him and planting both of their feet on the ground, facing each other. “Firstly, you need less clothing,” Liam hisses, his eyes glinting in lust, lifting Zayn’s shirt little by little, putting on a bit of a striptease for their audience. 

“Jesus, Li, just do it,” Zayn begs, gripping Liam’s hands and helping him peel his own shirt from his torso and flick it overhead. Liam’s hungry eyes wash over Zayn’s chest and stomach, his hands following the faint trail of hair down and furiously working the button and zipper of Zayn’s pants. Liam shoves Zayn’s jeans and briefs down to his ankles and pulls their bodies together, all hot breath and anxious hands. “Not just me,” Zayn breathes, tugging at Liam’s waist, his fingers undoing Liam’s button and zipper, sliding the jeans down around Liam’s knees and abandoning them there. Liam moans when Zayn’s cock brushes his own and sucks in a sharp breath. Zayn’s pawing at his chest, draining hasty kisses from Liam’s lips, bruising Liam’s shoulders with clumsy fingerprints. Zayn presses hard and leaves a particularly deep mark against Liam’s skin, earning a whine and a hard bite to his bottom lip. 

“You don’t get to play rough, Malik,” Liam mewls. “Not today.” Liam grabs Zayn’s hips and flips him around, both of them now facing the mass forming just beyond the glass. Zayn whines, but hinges his hips automatically, leaning forward and resting his hands on his knees. Liam teases him, barely brushing his cock against Zayn’s hole, and Zayn is hissing through his teeth. 

“Christ,” he manages, digging his nails into his knees to steady himself. “You better not make me wait,” Zayn hisses. 

“Never dream of it, darling,” Liam hums. He quickly licks his fingers, still teasing Zayn with the soft grazing of his pulsing cock, and slides them in one at a time. Zayn gasps, nearly biting through his lip with his teeth, and bucks his hips. “Oh,” Liam pants, “babe. You’re so tight. Has it been that long?” Liam licks his lips and laughs lowly and Zayn chokes out a whine. Liam’s pushing deeper inside of Zayn now, curling his fingers just right and eliciting jerks and moans from Zayn. 

“More,” Zayn breathes and Liam spreads his fingers, fanning them, opening him up gorgeously in preparation. Liam carefully slides his fingers out one by one, twisting as he goes, and returns to stroking Zayn’s entrance with his hardened, pulsing dick. 

“You want it?” Liam teases, suppressing the strangled tone in his own voice. 

“Yes, yes,” Zayn begs.

“Tell me you want it,” Liam tests him. Zayn grips his own knees so hard he’s leaving scratches on his own skin. “Don’t make me beg you, Z,” Liam whispers. “We both know you’re prettier than me when you beg.”

Zayn can almost taste the dominance dripping from Liam’s lips and he bites down on his own lip again, concealing embarrassing sobs. “I want it,” Zayn finally manages. “I want you. I want it. Give it to me, jesus, Li. Give it to me now,” Zayn ultimately begs. 

“Well when you put it that way,” Liam winks, although Zayn can’t see him, and thrusts hard and deep into Zayn and Zayn lets out a cross between a whimper and a howl. Liam readjusts his grip on Zayn’s hips and digs his fingers into Zayn’s narrow, bony waist, knowing he’ll leave a stunning array of bruises for tomorrow. Liam thrusts his hips fast and deep, fast and deep, fast and deep, Zayn mumbling inaudible moans and sounds of pleasure, before slowly pulling out. 

“Fuck, Liam, what do you think you’re doing?” Zayn snaps, breathless, still clutching his own legs. He twists his head to glare at Liam who’s simply grinning his perfect smug smile. 

“I’m in charge here, remember? Don’t you worry your pretty head,” Liam chides, leaning to plant a chaste peck on Zayn’s forehead. Zayn sighs and turns back around, panting and hunched, and gasps when Liam surprises him by thrusting back inside, sending sharp jerks through Zayn’s body. 

“God, babe, I’m close,” Zayn grunts, reaching back now to steady himself by gripping Liam’s hips. Even though he hasn’t touched himself at all this entire time, Zayn knows by just looking down at his cock, fully erect, that he won’t last much longer. “Please,” he begs. 

“I’m not done with you yet,” Liam whispers, pulling in and out of Zayn, slower and more teasing now. “You go when I say you go.” Zayn whines and clutches harder to Liam’s hips as they rock in rhythm. Liam continues to tease Zayn before plunging back in, deep and solid and thick. “I’m close. We’ll go together,” Liam rasps, finally starting to fall apart. Liam keeps one hand firm on Zayn’s hipbone as he thrusts into him and moves the other hand to wrap around Zayn’s neglected cock. Zayn’s noises have become a jumble of pants, whines, and gibberish that culminate in a scream of exhaustion and bliss after a few flicks of Liam’s wrist and a few more thrusts from behind.

They come together, Liam gripping Zayn’s cock almost too hard and watching Zayn spill over his fingertips and Zayn tightening around Liam as he empties out into him. Still bent over at the waist, Zayn sighs and gathers his breath, resting on his knees once again. Liam collapses heavy onto Zayn’s back, folding like a life-sized rag doll riding piggyback. Liam’s breath is rough and erratic in Zayn’s ear and Zayn waits for the return of its regular pattern before shrugging Liam off him slightly and uprighting himself. 

Zayn starts rooting around for his shirt, sneaking looks at Liam in the small space, secretly reveling in the glory that is Liam completely spent. Liam lays a hand on Zayn’s chest, forbidding him to redress himself. “Let ‘em stare,” Liam winks. “They’ve already gotten the free show.”

Zayn crinkles his eyes and slings his shirt over his shoulder, retrieving his pants from the floor and pulling them up. He zips them but leaves the button undone. Liam mirrors the action, smiling genuinely, and pushes the door open. The crowd begins to awkwardly disperse, spectators pretending they hadn’t been watching. 

“You might want to try another booth,” Liam tosses over his shoulder to the onlookers, linking his fingers with Zayn as they stride away from wide, prying eyes and head for home.


End file.
